Two Different Worlds
by Mrs. Horan-McDonough
Summary: Given by KiDrAuHI-BiEbEr1D summary: Max has the biggest crush on Fang. The thing is, she the least popular, and get this, he's the MOST popular. When her best friend, Nudge offers to give her a make-over, will Max get a perfect opportunity, or will everything crash and burn in front her like everything else in her life.
1. Chapter 1

He walks down the hallway, his long lean body covered in black clothes and attitude. His raven black hair falls right above his muscular shoulders. His arm draped around his ** of a girlfriend, Lissa. She flips her perfectly straightened hair out of her face and smirks at me. My skinny jeans and converse look doesn't stand a chance against her designer clothes and shoes.

We used to be friends, Fang and I. When we were 10, our families used to be super close and we would always hang out. He kissed me once, but that was it. Once we made it to high school, he ditched his braces and greasy hair and started working out. Then he became the most popular boy in school. We never talked again.

I sighed, pushed up my glasses and started to walk to class, dreaming about the day when he realizes that I'm perfect for him.

My best friend Nudge caught up with me in the hallway. "Hey Max! How's it going?", she said with a lot of cheer. "Fine.", I said, still sad. "Max, sweetie, what's wrong?" See this the thing I love about Nudge: She always knows when I'm upset. "Fang.", I said.

"Don't worry, Max. One day, he'll come around. Ooh, I know! You should let me give you a makeover! You could really lose those shoes. I just bought a whole make-up set last week at the mall.", she said. "Ummm, I'll think about it." I said.

Once me and Nudge reached biology, we sat in our seats and waited for our teacher.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Class, today you will be partnered up with someone for a biology project.", Mr. Jones said in a boring voice. I kinda zoned out until I heard my name being called. "Max, you'll be working with Nick.", he said and moved on to the next person. My fluttered and started to do flips. After he got done telling everyone who would be with who, he said: "Now that you know who you'll be working with, get together and start brainstorming ideas." Fang pulled up a chair to my desk. "Hi.", he said. "H-hey.", I told him back. The words felt very weird coming out of my mouth. There was a awkward moment of silence. "So what should we do it on?, he asked breaking the silence. "Ummmmm, what about Toxicity of Nicotine ?, I said. (**A.N.: That's an actual project.) **"Sure.", he said.

"So, how have things been?", he asked. So now he wanted to know. "Good.", I said, not wanting to give him any information. He started to tell me things about his little sister Angel and conversation flowed from there. Maybe we can be friends again.

The bell rang. Signaling the end of class. "So should I come to your house or should you come to mine?", he asked once we were in the hallway. "Ummmm, I guess I'll come to yours.", I said. "Cool, see you the-."

That message got cut because some one said: "Hey Fangy!". It was Lissa. She walked up and kissed him and they started talking. That broke my heart. I kinda wandered off to the bathroom. I wasn't even in there for 5 minutes before Lissa came in.

" Listen here, you little wannabe. You stay away from my man. He's _mine_. Maybe if you were prettier, you'd be a threat, but let's face it: Fang needs a real woman, so stop drooling over him. ", she said with pure ** coming out of her mouth while she talked. Man, I wanna punch her pretty little face. Then she looked in the mirror, did something to her hair, and left leaving me in shock.

I was changing into my gym clothes when I heard snickering. I turned around and realized that Lissa and her posse were pointing at me. I turned around and choked back tears. _Just hurry up and change., _I thought. After I slipped on my trainers, I walked out of there as fast as I could.

"Today, we'll be playing dodge ball. Lissa and Brittany: Get on opposite sides of the gym. Everyone else in the middle.", Coach Glawson barked. Once everyone was where they were supposed to be, she blew her whistle. That meant the game has begun. We all ran in different directions. On the 7th round, I got hit by the ball. I sat on the bleachers and waited for the game to end.

"Ok class! Good game. Lissa, nice aim.", Coach said. While I was walking, I heard a faint "Watch this." and footsteps. I saw a glimpse of red hair before something caught my leg and I tripped. I hit the floor head first. The last thing I saw was Coach Glawson looking at me before I sank into darkness.

I woke with a mind-splitting headache. I looked at my surroundings before I realized I was in the nurse's office. "What happened?", I asked groggily. "Honey, you fell head first onto the gym floor. The impact on your head caused you to pass out. Luckily, there was no brain or skull damage, but you're going to have a headache. Take some aspirin for that when you get home.", she said. Then things started coming back to me.

The whispering. The red hair. This only meant one thing: Lissa. _Stupid **. _, I thought in my head.

"Here is your slip to go home. Take it to the office so they won't count it as skipping school. Hope, you feel better.", she said sympathetically. I took it to the office, got a note from them to give to my mom, and walked to my car. When time rolled around 3:30, I texted Nudge:

_I'm in_

**Max POV**

"MAX! WAKEY WAKEY! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR MAKEOVER!" Nudge screamed in my ear. I looked at the time: 5 freaking AM. The sun isn't even up yet.

"Nudge, why am I up? School doesn't start for another 3 hours," I said, trying to control myself.

"Well, I have to do your hair and make-up, then we have to take all the ugly clothes out of your closet and put in these," she said holding up what looked like forty bags. "And then I have to teach you to be badass and not to take shit from anybody." Whoa whoa, she didn't mention anything about make up.

"All that takes 3 hours?"I said in disbelief.

"No, it takes 2," she said.

"Then wake me up in an hour," I said turning off the lamp beside my desk and snuggled under the covers.

"I thought you would say something like that," she said all mischievously. That's when I got tied down.

I looked at myself in Nudge's full length mirror. I had army green Converse(nice), my shirt was striped and matched the Converse, a hood that hugged my curves, and ripped blue skinny jeans. I loved it, it represented the new me. I got closer to the mirror to check out my makeup. I had black eye liner, some skin colored shimmery eye shadow, and just the right amount of mascara. My lips are covered in a pinkish lip gloss that's not too much. My face looked the same but it was enhanced. My dull brown hair was polished straight. Silver hoops dangled from my face, which defined my heart shaped face. **(A/N: If you don't believe hoops can do that, I dare you try and prove it wrong.)**

I walked into school and all eyes fell on me. I felt myself blush under the over-whelming attention, but all that went away when Fang and Lissa walked in. They both looked at me. Lissa just snickered, but Fang kept staring. I started to blush again, and Lissa had to drag Fang out of the hallway. Ha, take that bitch!

"Whoa Max, nice ass," Dylan said. I turned around and pushed him against the wall.

"What was that?", I asked.

"Um…nice jeans?" He said. I got off him and he ran away. Hello, new badass Max.

**Fang POV:**

Max walked into bio class, and I just stared at her, shocked. It was a whole different look. Her hair was straighten, she was wearing makeup that made her chocolate eyes pop, and sha had a very badass sporty outfit on. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. What am I saying, I have Lissa! Whatever, Max was beautiful and I'm not going to lie. I'm just going to keep it to myself. I am definitely looking forward to this project with her.

"Hi, Fang," she said sitting in the seat next to me. Come on Fang speak.

"What happened to you?", I said. Shit, that sounded mean.

"What do you mean?", she asked, acting like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"You just uh…look good," I said. Her cheeks started to redden and I smirked. I think it's funny when girls blush. Lissa never blushes, she's too proud which can get annoying.

"Um…thanks," she said and then the teacher came in.

"Sorry you couldn't come over. I forgot Lissa and I had plans," I whispered and she nodded.

"You can come over today, if you want," I said and she nodded again.

"So meet me by the front door and we'll drive to my house," I said and she nodded and walked away.

"Hey, Fangy," I heard a shrill voice behind me. Great.

"Lissa, I told you not to-" I was cut off by a kiss. I hate PDA, if you haven't guessed.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Fangy. History was boring without you and I couldn't stop thinking about you," she said. I couldn't help and roll my eyes. Thank god she didn't see.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Movie? Sleepover?" she said seductively. I wasn't into it.

"Sorry, Lis. I'm hanging out with Max. We have to do our project, sorry," I said. Her face twisted into anger.

"Aw, I'm sorry you got paired with that loser. She's a geek, so you'll probably get an A," she said and we started walking to lunch.

"She's not like that," I said, thinking about our past.

_**Flashback**_

_**I heard a knock at the door. I run to answer it, only to see a girl my age with dirty blond curly hair, chocolate brown eyes , and a smile with a few missing teeth.**_

"_**Hi Fang," Max said and I smile back with a few missing teeth as well. I tell my mom I'm going out.**_

"_**So what do you wanna do?", she asked while we sat on the swings.**_

"_**I don't know, what do you want to do?", I said.**_

"_**Oh, please don't start this again," she said and I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**You're my best friend, Max," I said and she smiled.**_

"_**You're my best friend, too," I said and she smiled.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Where did it all go?

**Max POV**

I was on my way to lunch, but I got blocked by a red-headed bitch.

"Hmm, nice look, geek. Trying to impress anybody in particular?"

"Is that any of your business, Lissa?" I snapped back.

"Wow, new look and a new attitude. I'm so scared," and then I kind of lost it. I shoved her against a wall.

"Lissa, here's a warning: Don't mess with me," I said and let her go and walked away. She screamed bitch, but I was too proud to turn back around.

**Lissa POV**

Who does she think she is, pushing me into a dirty wall? That wannabe bitch. I'll get her back, I swear. I walked to lunch with my friends and paid for lunch. I decided on soup because…well what do you think I'm gonna do with it. I go over to Max's table and "accidentally" spill it on her. Everyone in the lunch turned and stared at her, and then they started to laugh.

"Oops, sorry," I said. She stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, probably to cry. That baby. I look around to see Fang looking at me angrily. What does he care? It's not like they're friends. They're just lab partners. I see him stand up followed by that girl Nudge and her boyfriend, Iggy. Weirdoes.

"Nice Lissa," Gina said. I smiled at the thought of Max crying in the bathroom. Mascara running down her ugly face. Seriously, why does she have friends?

"Well, somebody had to put her in her place," I said, and we laughed as the rest of the café went on with their social lives.

**Max POV**

I was sitting with Nudge, Iggy, Iggy's sister Ella, and my other friend JJ. We were laughing about the time we went to Six Flags and JJ threw up on the Bizzaro because she ate too many nachos. Don't ask how we got onto that subject because it's not important. What is important was before Nudge could ramble off about clothes, I felt hot liquid splash all over me. I looked down and saw carrots, noodles, and chunks of chicken over my lap and realized it was hot soup. I didn't have a chance to look up before the whole café started laughing. I jumped up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

I ran to the closest girl's bathroom and started wiping the sweltering liquid off of my legs before it burned a whole through my jeans. I ran to the mirror to see all my makeup smudged and my hair was soaking wet and smelled like chicken. Just then, Nudge ran into the bathroom with Ella.

"Oh, Max! That bitch Lissa did that on purpose!" Nudge squealed. I can't believe Lissa did this! I knew she was mean, but I never thought she was _that _mean.

"Do you have any clothes?" I asked Nudge. She nodded and handed me a tank and jeeans.

"It's too cold for just a tank and my sweatshirt is soaked," I said.

"We checked and we don't have anything else…wait," Ella said and ran out the bathroom.

**Fang POV**

I looked around the café to see Lissa pour her soup on Max. At first I thought it was an accident, but Lissa started smiling and the whole café started laughing. Max stood up and ran out. She looked around and caught my eye. I probably didn't look happy because I'm not. I'm pissed. I got up and walk out followed by Nudge, Iggy, and Ella.

When the others catch up to me, I start talking.

"I can't believe she did that", I mumbled.

"That was so not an accident. Lissa was just mad that Max looked nice today. I can't believe she did that! When I see her, I'm going to…well, I'm going to do something and you better not stop me just because she's your girlfriend. I know deep down you care about Max even if it's just as friends," Nudge finally finished. I don't blame her. If Max was still my best friend, I would do that too.

"I won't. She deserves it," I said. When we got to the closest girls room we assumed she went to, Nudge and Ella went in while Iggy and I waited outside.

"Poor Max," Iggy said.

"Yeah, I feel bad. Even though we aren't as close anymore, she still didn't deserve that," I said. After a couple of minutes, Ella came out and demanded for my hoodie.

"And may I ask why?" I asked.

"Because Nudge and I could only find a tank and it's too cold out for that so she needs a sweatshirt," she said. I hesitated and then took it off to reveal an over worn black concert T-shirt. She smiled and ran back inside.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yeah, but that's girls man," Iggy said.

After about fifteen minutes, the girls came out. Max had a magenta tank under my hoodie, jeans, and black boots. **(A/N: Link on my profile.) **She washed the chicken noodle soup out of her hair and had it put in a ponytail. Her face had newly put-on makeup, but not as much as before.

"I'm expecting that back," I said sarcastically. In real life, I could care less. It actually looks better on her…you know if it was a couple of sizes smaller.

"Thanks Fang. Don't worry, I'll give it back tomorrow, but at least let me wash it first," she said and I half smiled.

"Don't worry about, I was just kidding. Give it back whenever," I said and she smiled just as the bell rang.

"Thanks again," sje said and gave me a quick hug. A spark went through my body. _Weird, probably static, _I thought.

"No problem. You're still coming over today, right?" I asked. She nodded, smiled one more time, and ran to her next class.

Now I have to find that wonderful girlfriend of mine. Please note the sarcasm.

**Fang POV:**

As soon as Max turned the corner, I went to go find Lissa. Where in her twisted mind does she think that it's okay to pour soup on other people? I mean, seriously, where is her common sense?

I searched and searched the entire school and still couldn't find her. _Where the hell could she be?' _I thought. This school is only so big…

_**Brrrinnnnggggg!**_

That was the final bell. I guess I'll catch her after school.

I snuck into Math as quietly as I could. Luckily, Mrs. Hart didn't turn around.

I stole a glance at Max. She was looking at me. I smiled and she smiled back , and then focused her attention back on the board.

A couple minutes later, Lissa and Dylan walked in. Is just me or am I the only who thinks that's weird? She looked kinda flushed and is blushing really hard. Something's not right here…

**Iggy POV**

After that little encounter at lunch, I started walking to 6th period. I was halfway there when I saw a bunch of guys from the basketball team and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"What about Fang?" this guy named Danny asked. Now I'm intrigued.

"Please! He'll never know!" Dylan said.

"Never know what?" I asked and everyone went silent. Dylan gave me this skeptical look.

"Never know what?" I asked a lot angrier and louder.

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Dylan asked.

"I think you already took care of that. Just tell me," I said losing my patience.

"I hooked up with Lissa at Liam's party, and last night we got it own," he said making motions that made me wanna puke.

"So Lissa's cheating on Fang?" I asked. Dylan laughed.

"Duh, and it's not the first time. Igs, Lissa has been banging guys for a year, pretty much since they started dating," Dylan said and I nodded. I backed away slowly and then ran off.

Wait 'till Fang hears about this.

**Nudge POV**

I opened the door to the girls bathroom and headed to the dingy mirrors. I searched my bag for my lip gloss and slathered it on. Then the bitch of the world walked in.

"OMG! Dylan was _so _great last night," Lissa said. I started listening then.

"Lissa, what about Fang?" My eyes widened at the name. I whipped around and Lissa had a smirk on her face.

"What about Fang? He's just a cover up so my rep doesn't down the toilet. I'm only dating him so I'm not known for hooking up with guys publicly. Just secretly," she said and the group of girls around her started giggling.

I needed to tell Fang and Max.

**Third Person POV**

Iggy and Nudge were walking down the hall holding hands. Iggy stopped and pulled Nudge into an empty room.

"Nudge, I have something to tell you," he said. Nudge perked up and smiled.

"Hold that thought. I think I know what you're trying to tell me, but can't you do it somewhere more romantic?" she asked.

"Not that. I have something to tell you about Fang," he said. Her smiled disappeared and then realized she had gossip on Fang too.

"Lissa's cheating on Fang!" she blurted out. Iggy's face filled with shock.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I heard Lissa talking about it to some girls in the bathroom," she said.

"I know. Dylan was talking about it too," Iggy said.

"Dylan isn't the only one," Nudge said.

"I know. Poor Fang. He's gonna be crushed when he finds out," Iggy said.

"We have to tell them," they said in unison.

**Max POV**

"SHE'S WHAT?" I shouted at Nudge. Nudge frowned and continued doing my hair and makeup for my study date with Fang. Well, not really, but I like to think of it that way.

"Yeah, since they started going out. She said he was like a cover up. That is so rude because Fang is better than a fucking cover-up! He's not makeup. He's a real person. A nice guy who deserves better…like you! OMG! This could turn out great for you! Now that Lissa is pretty much out of the picture, you can make your move. That's why Iggy and I think you should tell him tonight," Nudge finally finished. I sat there in pure shock when realization finally hit me. Fang is going to be a mess!

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because, it's major points for girlfriend material! If you tell him, he'll be so grateful!" she said. I pondered the idea, but all of this seemed so wrong.

"I'll tell him, but he's going to be pretty upset," I said.

"I know, but who's going to be the hot shoulder to cry on?" Nudge said while putting both her hands on my shoulders.

"Me?" I asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! The Fax lives forever! OMG, at your wedding, I better be the maid of honor. I'll say it was fate and it all started with a science project and a skank! Eeeeekkk! So exciting!", Nudge squealed.

"Nudge, calm down! I'll tell him, but that's it. Stop planning my wedding!" I said and we busted out laughing.

**A/N Ummm hey people who are reading this! I was copying and pasting this and decided I'd finish later. I WILL NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THESE CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV

I heard a knock at the door and ran to it, expecting to meet chocolate brown eyes. To my dismay, I was greeted with piercing green eyes and red hair. _What is she doing here? She knows Max is coming over to work on our project, _I thought.

"Hey Fangy," Lissa said. I rolled my eyes, but I was pulled into a kiss. I tried to pull away, but she pushed me into the house. She jumped onto my hips and momentum crashed us into the wall. She tried to shove her tongue into my mouth, but I kept my lips closed. I heard footsteps coming up to the door. I pulled away from her and saw Max in the doorway with her Science book pressed to her chest. She looked at me with tears in her eyes,she shook her head, and ran out the door. This was just like last time.

Flashback

I heard a knock at the door over the pulsing music. I stumble to it, drink in hand. I open it and Max is standing outside the door, holding her school books to her chest, and trying to keep her over-sized glasses on her face.

"_He-hey Maxie! What's up buddy?" I said slurring my words. She backs up while I try to hug her. Finally, I get my arm around her and she shrinks under my arm._

"_Are you drunk, Fang?" Max asked with concern and disgust in her voice. I smiled._

"_Nah! I'm as sober as a…hmm, what's something that's sober?" I said and she pushed me away. _

"_Obviously not you, and I guess I wasn't invited to your party?" she said, her face covered in hurt. _

"_Of course you were! The invitation must has gotten lost in the mail!" I said. _

"_Call me when your sober. Better yet, never call me again," she said with tears in her eyes. I reached out to grab, but she ran out the door._

End Flashback

"Max!" I called. I pushed Lissa off me and ran after her. Of course, to add dramatic twist, it starts to pour.

Just great.

Through the rain, I see the blur of Max's figure running through my yard and into the woods. I followed her and finally catch up to her, thanks to my speed.

"Wait Max," I grab her around and turn her around. Her makeup is smudged and I could tell she was crying.

"For what Fang?" Max says, shaking off my hand.

"For me to explain," I said.

'You invite me over and then make other plans? I guess I should've expected this," she said with pure venom seething from her voice. Okay, I deserved that.

"I'm sorry. Lissa just showed up and attacked my face," I said. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"A tiny, hundred-pond ginger attacked you? I find that hard to believe," she said and I smiled at the fact.

"Well, it's true," I said and she laughed louder.

"I'm sorry," I said and she stopped laughing.

"For what? Be specific," she said. I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"For being a jerk all those years," I said and she nodded.

"You were, and apology accepted," she said.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," she replied. I held out my arms and she took the embrace. The moment was ruined by the distant sound of thunder.

"We better get inside," I said and she nodded.

"At this pace, we'll never get our project done," she said and I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Nope, but we can certainly try. Come on. I'll make us something to eat," I said. She nodded and we made our way back to my house.

Max POV

When we walked through the door, I automatically see red hair. Great, Lissa.

"I'll handle this," Fang whispers. I nod, but then I remember what Nudge told me.

"Wait Fang, I need to tell you something," I whisper.

"What?" he asks. Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt and anxiety wash over me when I looked in his onyx eyes. I take a deep breath and tell him.

"Lissa is cheating on you with Dylan," I said. His eyes widen, and then his face twisted in anger.

"Max, I know you don't like her, but you don't to make up things up," he said raising his voice.

"I'm not lying. It's true! Iggy heard Dylan talking about it," I said.

"Dylan's an ass," he said.

"But Nudge heard Lissa talking about it too," I said and his face saddens.

"I'm sorry," I said. He nods slightly and then walks into the living room. At first, it starts off with calm talking, but all of sudden, Fang starts yelling and so does Lissa. I can honestly say I got scared.

"WE ARE DONE!", Fang yelled.

"AWESOME. I'M GOING TO DYLAN'S HOUSE TO ** HIM SENSELESS!" Lissa yelled. I gagged at the thought.

"HOPE YOU GET AN STD, SLUT!" Fang yelled as she walked out of the room, but ended up running into me instead.

"Get outta my way, geek," she said. I raised one eyebrow, but I let her pass on by. I'll save that for school. Fang walked over and slammed the door shut. He walked back over to the table and put his hands in his head.

"You want to talk?" I said putting my hand on my shoulder. He shook his head no.

"Well, I'll go if you want," I said as I started to collect my wet things.

"No, don't," he said getting up and hugging me.

"Please, just stay," he whispered.

"Okay," I said and hugged him back.

Max POV

After our little moment we go up to his room to start working on our project. He sat on his bed and I sat in his computer chair.

"Should we do a PowerPoint or poster?" I asked.

"PowerPoint, poster seems so middle school,"

"Hey, I did a poster for my genetics project last semester," I say joking defensively.

"Exactly so we are going to mature your project skills," he said.

"Shut up!" I said laughing. I stood up and playfully hit him.

"Whoa Max no need to get violent," he said while holding my hands back. All of a sudden lightning flashed and then the lights went out.

"Well, that's just great," he said still holding me. Then thunder rattled the house and I screamed because I hate thunder.

"Max are you afraid of thunder?" he asked and I nodded then I realized he couldn't see it.

"Yeah," I said and I could sense him smiling.

"Okay I'll go get candles," he said getting up. I push him back down and the momentum makes me fall on top of him.

"Kinky," he said. I hit him again.

"Stop, you know I'm afraid of the dark," I said.

"Oh yeah I remember," he said.

Flashback

Max was in her Barbie sleeping bag and Fang was in his Batman sleeping bag. All of a sudden it starts pouring and thundering out, then the power goes out. Max screams in terror.

"What's wrong Max?" Fang said worried. He can tell that she's crying.

"I'm afraid of thunder and the dark," she says between tears.

"It's okay nothing will happen to you while I'm here," he said. Max turns to him and he scoots closer to her. He puts his arms around her while she has her hands over her ears to block the thunder sounds.

"Thanks Fang," Max said.

"What are friends for?" he said squeezing her closer. They eventually fall asleep.

Flashback ends

Fang POV

"Just don't go okay?" Max said.

"I won't, I promise," I said and I put my arms around her like that night when we were ten.

I could feel her chest rising and falling and then I realized she fell asleep.

"Max?" I whisper, no response. I slowly place her on my bed and I leave to get the air mattress.

When I return she is still asleep so I tuck her in and then call her mom.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Mrs. Martinez said on the phone.

"Hi Mrs. M," I said.

"Nicholas?" she asked.

"It's me," I said.

"It's good to hear your voice again, what's wrong sweetie?" she asks.

"Well Max and I were working on our project and then the power went out because of the storm," I explained.

"Oh dear is she okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah she just had a panic attack but now she's asleep. I was just wondering if it's okay with you if she can stay overnight." I asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, I don't want her driving home in this storm," she said.

"Awesome, don't worry I'll take care of her,"

"I trust you Nick, nice talking to you again. Goodbye," she said and I hear her hang up. I close my cell phone and go back into the room. Max is still asleep and I start to blow up the mattress.

"Night Max," I said even though I get no response.

*Next Day*

Max POV

I wake up in a warm bed, but not my bed. I shot up in bed and looked around gray walls black curtains. Wait! I'm in Fang's bed! Wait how did I end up here? Then I screamed.

"Whoa Max! What happened?" Fang appeared in the doorway, his midnight black hair dripping water on his…uh shirtless chest. He had a towel in his hand and started drying his hair and then put it around his neck. Then I realized I was staring at him. He smiled and I almost melted into his black sheets.

"Take a picture it will last longer," he said smirking. I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Why did you scream? Did you see a snake or something?" he said knowing that I hate snakes.

"No I found myself in your bed," I said back.

"Aw Max that's not scary, if it was you'd hear a girl scream every morning," I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked again.

"No but seriously why am I in your bed?" I asked.

"You fell asleep after the storm and I didn't want to wake you so I called your mom and she was fine with you staying over," he explained.

"Oh that's embarrassing, sorry," I said blushing.

"It's cool I forgot you get freaked by thunder and lightning," he said and I nodded.

"Get dressed school starts in an hour," he said throwing me clothes.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Uh, clothes?" he said.

"Whose are they exactly?"

"My mom's jeans she doesn't wear and an old shirt that doesn't fit me anymore," he said and then disappeared. I shrugged and shut the door.

I looked in the mirror and I was wearing worn jeans and an old Lincoln Park t-shirt and my converse. I heard a knock on the door and I said to come in. Fang was at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Take a picture it will laugh longer," I said and he smiled.

Of course when we arrived at school together people started to whisper and rumors flew. It didn't take long before Nudge almost ran me down in the hallway.

"OMG you slept with him!" Nudge shouted and I covered her mouth.

"No I didn't where did you hear that?" I asked. She shook her face away from my hand.

"Jenny told me, she heard it from Jeff that heard it from Sami that heard it from Heather who saw you walk into to school with Fang," she said and I slapped my forehead in frustration.

"No I was at his house for our project and then the storm hit and I got scared and then I fell asleep. That's _all_ that happened," I explained and her eyes widened.

"So you slept over his house!" Nudge squealed and I covered her mouth again.

"Yes," I whispered.

"OMG I have to tell everyone!" Nudge said pulling out her phone. I snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You can get it back later," I said and walked away and smashed into someone.

That someone had red hair.

SNEAK PEEK

"_Oh, sorry", I said turning around and continuing my conversation with Nudge until I pushed up against the lockers._

"_What the hell is your problem, Lissa? " I half -asked- half yelled. I apologized to her and what not, but what makes her think that she could push me into a wall?_

"_My problem is that you broke up me and Fang up. You just had to go and ruin everything!" she said._

"_You and Fang breaking up was your own fault, sweetie", I said getting in her face. If she wanted a fight, she was getting one._

"_Yes, it was, but not as much as your fault that your brother and sister are dead, right?" she said with pure venom_

**A/N: Once again I take NO credit whatsoever for these chapters that I have copied and pasted. BUT next chapter I will take SOME credit out of it, because 1, I was the one who wrote it. I will NOT take the rest of the credit because I didn't come up with what happens next. Oh and sorry about not updating. School. Ugh**.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. My laptop has been taken away permanatly. but i won't give my my family the password. Take that world! soooo until i get something (laptop) back, no more chapters. But i promise i will have something up by Janurary to like June,okay? I feel like such a terrible person. gosh

Love you guys!

M.I.M.L.14P.S please don't hate me! i already hate myself enough


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on TDW:_

_"So you slept over his house!" Nudge squealed and I covered her mouth again._

_"Yes," I whispered._

_"OMG I have to tell everyone!" Nudge said pulling out her phone. I snatched it out of her hand._

_"Hey!" she yelled._

_"You can get it back later," I said and walked away and smashed into someone._

_That someone had red hair._

**Chapter 8 (?)**

"Oh, sorry", I said turning around and continuing my conversation with Nudge until I pushed up against the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem, Lissa? " I half -asked- half yelled. I apologized to her and what not, but what makes her think that she could push me into a wall?

"My problem is that you broke up me and Fang up. You just had to go and ruin everything!" she said.

"You and Fang breaking up was your own fault, sweetie", I said getting in her face. If she wanted a fight, she was getting one.

"Yes, it was, but not as much as your fault that your brother and sister are dead, right?" she said with pure venom. The people walking around us in the hall all froze as if time stopped all together. And to me, it felt like it actually had. I glared the worst glare I had ever given in my _life_ right then at Lissa.

"Take. That. Back." I said, again with the worst tone I have ever given _anyone_. Lissa flinched, but went right back to looking at me victoriously.

"Make me, _Maxine_." After she uttered those words, my vision was fringed with red.

"You know what Lissa? I am sick and tired of you trying to bring me down when all your doing is making life worse for yourself, 'cause that's all you'll ever do. Make people feel bad, and act like you feel better afterwords, but you don't, and you won't. _Ever._ Did you know that everyone _hates_ you?! Yeah, because your mean and just an all around _bitch_! Oh and another thing, The only reason you hate me the most, is because your jealous that I'm prettier than you. That I'm just plain _better_ than you will _ever_ be! So, go ahead. Make fun of me. Try to torment me, but just know, that one day, it will come back and bite you in the arse." After my fantastical speach, everyone around us suddenly errupted in applause for me after that got over the shock of me saying all of that to Lissa. Personally, I really couldn't care less about who was watching, or what they thought, because my mind was still stuck around what Lissa had said to me.

_It really WAS my fault Angel and Gazzy died. Completely and entirely _my_ fault._

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

After I pushed my way through the crowded halls, I finally made it outside. I didn't care if I had to skip class. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I was walking towards the woods that surrounded the school, when suddenly an arm shot out and caught my arm holding me back. I yanked my arm out the the person's grip and looked up to see that it was Fang. I shot him a look that basically said '_I'm not in the mood, so speak now or go away'. _ He just looked at me.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked. He looked at me for a second before he spoke.

"I saw that thing between you and Lissa and thought that you could use someone to talk to." He spoke softly. I glared at him.

"Well, I don't, so go away." I turned around to continue to leave, but Fang caught my wrist.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not, Max." He said without hesitation. I just stared at him blankly before heading of on a trail that lead me (and Fang) into the woods. It was quiet for a while, until I decided to whisper something.

"It really was my fault they died, you know." Fang stared at the side of my face for a little bit before saying something.

"Max, it wasn't-" I cut him off angrily, before he could contiue.

"YES, Fang. It IS my fault that Gazzy and Angel aren't in school, and here with me living and breathing. I just left them for a second..." I trailed off as a tear fell down my cheek. Fang stopped walking and stopped me, too, before turning me around to face him. He looked at the tear that was falling down silently, and gently brushed it away.

"Max, that _wasn't_ your fault. Something like that could _never _be your fault!" He was saying, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was too caught up in remebering the day that Gazzy and Angel disappeared out of my life forever.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was supposed to be watching them, because my mom was at work. We were all sitting in front of the T.V, watching what we wanted cause Angel and Gazzy had just finished their homework. I was supposed to email Nudge at this time cause she had something important to tell me. _

_"Stay right here, you two. I'll be right back." I had said. Angel had just smiled at me, and nodded before returning to whater the show was saying. Gazzy looked up too, but said something to me before glueing his eyes back on the screen like Angel did._

_"Don't worry Max. We'll be good." I just nodded before putting my earbuds in and turning on my music. I walked up the stairs to retreive my latop and when I came back down the stairs, it fell out of my hands and fell on to the carpeted floors._

_The door was wide open, everthing was messed up, and showed signs of struggle. The T.V was knocked over and the screen was all fuzzy. But what scared me the most was that Angel and Gazzy were gone. No signs of them anywhere. They were just, gone. I don't really know what happened next, but all I felt was something hit me in the back of the head, a muffled scream, and then blackness filled my vision._

_By the time I woke up, I was laying down on the floor in an awkward position. My mom was kneeling next to me crying. It all hit me in a second like a car crash inside of my head._

**Angel and Gazzy were gone.**

_**FlashBack ended**_

_'Nudge never did tell me what she thought was so important.' _I thought.

Fang was still holding me when I came back to my surroundings. I spoke to him quietly.

"Just please take me home, Fang." I said tiredly. He nodded and started leading me back to my house.

**Author POV**

Poor Max. What she didn't realize was that there was a small square peice of paper, that had fallen under the couch. It had someone's writing on it. It was in a messy scrawl, but still there. All it said was:

_Someone from your past is watching you, Max. And now, you'll be our next target. Watch your back, Maximum. And just know, sometimes the person you hold the closest to your heart, will be the one to betray you the most._

**A/N Well, THAT was the end of the chapter folks!hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to REVEIW! OH and check out KiDrAuHI-BiEbEr1D's new story, Invincible! She IS the oringinal author of this story after all. OH, **_**AND**_** check out the poll on my profile! Plus check out **_**my **_**other stories too! Plus, I might now update for a while, maybe until like, January. But don't worry, I **_**will**_** update. And finally, in conclusion I am happy to say I wrote this chapter all by myself! **

**Warning: You might hate me in future chapters. Be ready to cry your eyes out for a lack of Fax. But this story WILL end with a BANG of Faxness!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Girl

_**Author POV**_

_Poor Max. What she didn't realize was that there was a small square peice of paper, that had fallen under the couch. It had someone's writing on it. It was in a messy scrawl, but still there. All it said was:_

_Someone from your past is watching you, Max. And now, you'll be our next target. Watch your back, Maximum. And just know, sometimes the person you hold the closest to your heart, will be the one to betray you the most._

**MAX POV**

I was walking out of my house when I saw a moving truck next door. When I moved closer and saw a girl my age, with hair different shades of brown. Like, _all. _There was Dark, light, honey, and golden brown, all mixed on one head. Her eyes were covered by red Ray-Bands and she was wearing a red jersey, that looked like a football jersey but on the back said in white "1D". The girl was also wearing white skinny jeans and red converse. Basically, She was wearing red and white. I started to walk up to her to say, hi.

"Um, hey. I'm Max." I thrust my hand out for her to shake it. She took it and smiled.

"Congrats. You are officially the first one meet the wonderful being I am." She said."Oh, By the way, I'm Charlie Anderson." I laughed.

"You are now officially my best friend. Nice to meet someone with a guys name. But mine is still the better boys' name." I said, smirking. Charlie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? Who said?" She asked.

"The Ruler of the Universe." I replied.

"No. Way. You talked to Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson?!" She said sarcastically. **(A/N inside joke!) **I rolled my eyes at her Directionerness. Charlie pouted.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a directionator!" She exclaimed, punching my arm softly. I smiled.

"Well, I got to get to school. Are you going to come?" I asked. Charlie nodded and we started walking to school together.

"So, Max Newly-Granted-With-The-Title-Of-BFFL, give me the layout on who I should be friends with, and who I should torment." Charlie asked me. I laughed.

"Well, there's Nudge. My First Best Friend. No offense. Then Fang. We're kinda friends, but he's nice. Ish. And for the tormenting, Lissa, Maya, and Brigid. But be warned, They're out to get Fang." Charlie laughed with me as I rolled my eyes.

"Then, I am glad to have the honor of tormenting them." We laughed and then arrived at the school.

***After Charlie got everything from the office.***

As it turns out, Charlie has the exact same classes as me, and the locker next to mine. We laughed about something stupid before we arrived at our lockers. _Then_ guess what happened next? A. A tornando came out from nowhere and took us to NeverLand, B. Fang came out of nowhere and spaztasticaly started to kiss me, or C. Lissa came to female-dog again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Max and a new friend? Surprising." She said in her annoying voice that could turn The Nice Witch Glinda into a axe weilding murderer. Charlie looked at me and whispered,

"Is this Lissa?" I nodded, but Lissa didn't notice. Charlie smiled.

"Oh, are you Lissa? You know, I've heard _so_ much about you!" Lissa looked happy Charlie knew who she was. "And I can't exactly blame you," Cue the confused looks from Lissa, "I mean, I would be this b*tchy too if a house landed on my sister." I started laughing at Lissa's face.

"I'll get you Max Ride! And your new little friend, too!" What is up with all this Wizard of Oz stuff lately. I mean, really!

After Lissa stomped away, Charlie and I were still laughing about what happend. Ah, this just got added to the memory books. Then, Fang walked around the corner. My life was just about to get more messed up than it had before. Well, crap.

**A/N Well, I give you my support Max. Who's with me? And I have one extreme shout-out I need to make. Serenaisbestexrq387. She has been with me since the beginning and I can't believe the support she has shown. You really are one the best, my friend. Besides me, of course. *WINKWINK* **

**Until next time mi amigas (or amigos)**

**-M.I.M.L.14**


	6. Chapter 6 AN will be deleted

**Important A/N **

**I NEED SERIOUS HELP! I have major writers block guys. I can't figure out how I want Charlie and Fang to meet. Any suggestions? My mind is open to any ideas. PM your thoughts, cause apparently I have none. I will be deleting this A/N in a few days so please hurry and tell me your thoughts.**

**Charlie and Fang have also never met before. Just thought I'd let you know. And Charlie is not going to be a major figure in this story anyway. I just need to keep her for a few chapters under the original authors demands. (kidding! You know I love you)**

**Oh, and as of further news, Goodbye Forever, Right? and The Quiet and The Stubborn have been deleted. I am rewriting TQTS in the future, but GFR is gone forever.**

**Plus I have a story on FictionPress if you want to check it out. It's called Who Said? by CRSmith.**

**Enjoy**


End file.
